utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ishokune Ace
NAME INTERPRETATION:異色音 (Ishokune) - 'Meaning "Unique Sound" 'エース (Ace) '- Ace meaning "One" in a deck of cards, hence the different suites of cards onher face. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: BOOSTERloid MODEL: 010101010101 |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |A3 - C6 | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Ishokune Izzi (Older Brother) Ishokune Joker (Younger Brother) Ishokune Sane (Younger Sister) |- | align="center"|AGE |'15' | align="center"|GENRE |'J-Pop, J-Rock and Anison' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |Official Website |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |55kg | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |Lion Plush-toy | align="center"|CREATOR |'Flareon' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | 172cm tall | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE | Flareon | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |Official Cover Art |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |March 31, 1997 | align="center"|LIKES | Chocolate Brownies, teasing Joker, watching Anime | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |Youtube |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'April 7, 2012' | align="center"|DISLIKES | Spiders Anything with chili | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONGS |Candy Candy |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Ace is generally a nice person to be around. She is spontaneous, funny and loud. She has a slight Yandere trait, she likes beating people up and teasing them to show her love. She gets hyper when talking about something she really likes. Ace's favourite treat is chocolate brownies and while she does enjoy making them, she almost never gets around to it. Ace is quite lazy and only ever does things if theres something in it for herself. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Brown Headgear: N/A Eye color: Grey/Blue Earphones: Five coloured headphones Dress/Outfit: She wears a dark green shirt, with a red tie and matching skirt as well as black and white stripy socks and brown boots. Nationality/Race: Japanese/Australian Voice Configuration All the current voicebanks from the Ishokune series can be found in the Voicebank folder of Flareon's mediafire. Please Click Here for downloads Her latest Voicebank is VCV Lite (Renzoku) that was released on the 13th of December 2012. It covers all the basic characters with their VCV counterparts. It can be glitchy at sometimes and the voicebank copes better with Hiragana CV USTs rather than VCV USTs. ACT3 is her first complete CV voice package. It has the main C4 bank (The one used primarily) and two other C3 and C5 banks but they are not very useful and don't make much difference. She also has one Append voicebank (although not available for download) that was a bi-product of the first recording of the ACT3 voicebank. It was too high to be called the next in the series, so it was re-branded as "Append Heart", as in the suite of cards. Another Append that was released was the APPEND DIAMOND. This is a soft and mellow voice back, to be used for ballads and slow songs. Other Appends that will follow include Append Clover (Strong), Append Spade (Adult) as well as Append Heart v2. Her voicebanks can read both Romaji and Hiragana. Link to all updated Voicebanks: Current Releases of her Voicebanks: ACT1 - Love is War! ACT2 - Candy Candy ACT3 - I'm Sorry I'm Sorry APPEND HEART - Eyesight Test APPEND DIAMOND - A Tale of Six Trillon Years and One Night VCV - GLIDE Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Australia Category:UTAUloids